Our Ambitions
by Yuugajin
Summary: Asami Ryuuichi had no idea how he was roped into baby sitting a couple of brats. Sasuke was a kid he really didn’t need to pay too much attention to; he rarely got into any trouble... The blond kid would get into trouble at every turn.


**Working Title: Our Ambitions**

Disclaimer: Viewfinder is the property of Yamane Ayano, and Naruto is the property of Kishimoto Masashi.

Author's note: This is just a story idea and I'd really like to see what people's opinions are about this. I'm curious as to how many people would be interested in reading it.

Chapter 1

Asami Ryuuichi had no idea how he was roped into baby-sitting a couple of brats. One was his younger cousin Asami Sasuke, the only son of his Uncle Torie and Aunt Miyako. At the moment, the little three-year-old toddler was immersed in a jigsaw puzzle piece. His brows were scrunched in thought as he stared a particular piece wondering where it belonged in the left corner or in the middle where all the other pieces seem to fit. Watching his behavior, Asami had to admit that he was a cute toddler and he had a feeling that the kid would turn out to be a prodigy and heartthrob in school, much like all the males in his family. They had a penchant to look broody and the women seemed to flock to the broody types. Women, who could figure them out, the mysterious creatures they were.

Sasuke was a kid he really didn't need to pay too much attention to; he rarely got into any trouble and most of the time he was easy to manage. However the other brat was another story. The blond kid would get into trouble at every turn and it was always when Asami himself was nearby. This meant that he always had to get the kid out of trouble thus earning the solid affections of one bubbly blond toddler. Now that he thought about it, for the past ten minutes he hadn't heard a peep out of kid and that didn't always necessarily mean a good thing. Glancing over to where he was supposed to be, Asami raised his hands to his temple hoping to ward off an oncoming migraine. He definitely felt it coming. He stood up and walked towards the toddler in question and stood ominously over him, "Naruto! What did I tell you about playing with those snapping turtles?"

The little blond boy in question sniffled and tears started to leak from his eyes. The small green snapping turtle was at the moment attached to a small hand. Again Asami messaged his temples hoping survive this ordeal without to many casualties. Any moment now the brat was going to cry and he would have to actually take responsibility and comfort him unless he wanted a sobbing three year old for the whole duration of his babysitting duties. As soon as he finished his thoughts, his nightmare came alive and Naruto started to wail gaining Asami's attention.

Asami sighed and held the boy in his arms, glowered at the turtle that was causing his current irritation. He pried the turtle off the small hand and placed it back in its tank and glaring at it for causing him so much trouble. Unfortunately for Asami, the turtle did not understand human sign language so he happily returned to his meal of cabbage and carrots. Stupid human had to interrupt his meal.

After trying is best to glare the turtle down, Asami held Naruto a little more firmly and tried to soothe his little blond troublemaker. Naruto unaware of the headache he was causing his babysitter, clutched onto Asami's shirt weeping silently and sniffing his buggers. Asami stroked his head and cringed at the imagined damage to his nice black shirt. He sat back down on the couch relaxing stroking Naruto's hair. Already his crying bout was ending and they were just small sniffles now. Turning to watch Sasuke's progress on the jigsaw puzzle, Asami was surprised finding him nearly finished with the jigsaw puzzle. Sasuke was staring at them both curiously holding the last piece in his hand.

Asami sighed realizing that there was nothing else to keep the brats occupied so that meant that he had to entertain them until their parents returned home. Honestly Asami Ryuuichi hated people and he was able to count on one hand the total amount of people he was able to barely tolerate, much less the people he cared about. He motioned his younger cousin to him, "Sasuke come sit here. Once Naruto is done crying why don't we all go out for ice cream?"

Sasuke nodded and sat next to his older cousin, already starting to adore his brooding older cousin. Naruto peeked from Asami's chest and stared at Sasuke, who stared back.

___________________

Asami sat at his desk finishing up contracts to build his latest project Fayelin. His cigarette hung loosely from his mouth, demonstrating his relaxed state. That's why he smoked to relax and release all the tension that was building up inside of him. Suddenly he heard loud noises and his concentration was straining against the noise steadily growing outside of his door. His cigarette was clenched tightly between very firm lips.

Standing up, Asami placed his work aside and strode to his office door ready to decapitate. A loud boisterous voice echoed through the solid wood door, "Damn it Sakura! Just let me through already! I have to see Ryuu-nii! It's fucking important you damn banshee!" He cringed realizing who it was.

Takada Sakura a woman high on the ranks of Asami Ryuuichi's personal guards was one to be admired. She did whatever it took to get the job done and skillful in all areas ranging from assassination to routine bodyguard duties. She was patient and tolerant of most things but Naruto was not someone she had any patience for. Since she first laid eyes on him, every cell in her body reacted violently and unreasonably whenever she saw him, she always wanted to smack his face silly. Right now she did not feel any different. If anything she wanted to shot a bullet through his brain for calling her a fucking banshee. _The nerve of the runt! I'm older! He should be respecting me damn it!_

In a shrill voice she answered just as loudly, "Look here you blond runt! Asami-sama specifically asked for no interruptions today, even the usual exceptions. That means you are not allowed in, even if you are an exception!"

The blond looked irritably at the woman opposing him. At the best of times, he and Sakura were able to barely tolerate each other but now was another story. The woman was irritating him to no end and it was just plain annoying as hell. He really needed to go see Ryuu-nii.

The door to Asami's office opened and he loomed over both figures ominously. "Naurto." The stern and authoritative voice again both their attentions immediately and they both stopped their rants recognizing the wrath hidden within the voice. "What the hell do you think you're doing causing trouble and commotion at my office at this hour?"

Naruto tugged at his white collar nervously and gulped. After all, a pissed of Asami was not a very nice Asami, especially when he had a favor to ask for. Still, it wasn't like he was usually nice in the first place anyways. Sakura looked smug as Naruto was receiving the blame for the situation. It felt good to be right. Confident in her win, she voiced her own thoughts. "I told him that you weren't open for any visitors' sir, but he was insisting."

Immediately Asami turned his glare on his subordinate, "Didn't I also mention I wanted peace and quiet? Why were you both shouting like rabid monkeys behind my door?"

The force of the glare seemed to magnify as Sakura clenched her fist nervously, sweat starting to pour down her forehead. Asami-sama is so pissed off right now…maybe I shouldn't have spoken at all.

"Oi, nii-san, chill. Naruto is just being dumb as usual. You should be used to it by now."

Asami turned to face Sasuke who was currently leaning languidly against the doorway to his office staring coolly at his older cousin. At the moment his anger was diffused and he looked pointedly at his cousin, "What are you both doing here? I thought I sent you to Hokkaido for private schooling."

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders, "We both go kicked out."

Sighing in frustration, he sent Sakura away and dragged both his wards into his office by the ear. Naruto complained all the way and Sasuke growled part in embarrassment and part in annoyance. Asami sat them both down in the chairs opposite him and stared angrily at them both. This was the third school they were discharged from, and the usual reason was because they were involved with a fight of some sort.

"Talk. What happened?"

Naruto shuffled his feet nervously and Sasuke did nothing but coolly stare at the vase on the bookshelf just past his Asami's head. I think nii-san should buy a different color vase to better match his office. Maybe something black, or would blue be better?

Seeing as how no one was talking, Asami gaze fell onto the weaker of his two wards, "Naruto, talk now or no ramen for a month."

Naruto's eyes widened in horror and he clutched the arms of the chair in terror, "No way Ryuu-nii! You can't be serious?"

Asami merely gave him the look and Naruto folded. He sagged in defeat and reluctantly related the tale of his and Sasuke's unfortunate circumstance. "It started last week, when the school was setting up for its annual festival."

_"Oi! Naruto! Help me with this will you? I can't seem to hold this stupid thing in place."_

_Naruto grinned and bounced over to his classmate, "No problem Hiroshi! Hey, what is this thing anyway?"_

_Takahashi Hiroshi, age 18 grunted as he and Naruto lifted the piece into place. "It's a part of the stage for the drama club and for the concert that's going to take place here next week."_

_Surprised and elated, Naruto almost let go of the prop startling Hiroshi who cursed Naruto for his lapse of attention. Noticing the near miss, Naruto chuckled nervously and focused on helping Hiroshi finish setting up the prop. Once done, Naruto turned to Hiroshi and apologized sheepishly. He didn't mean to loose attention so quick but his brain tended to flutter about at times._

_"So there's going to be a concert? Are the performers famous? Are they cute girls or are they one of those annoying boy bands?" Yuck, boy bands what a bunch of wimps. They're nothing but 'pretty' boys who think they can sing._

_Hiroshi grinned, "Yep, it's going to be that famous girl group, what was their name again? Oh yeah I think it was M.I.N.K. Mitsuko, Inako, Nanako, and Keiko. They're really popular among the guys because they're all so cute but the girls like them too, so I guess they might be an ok group. We're really lucky because Tsuyoshi's dad is the manager for M.I.N.K and he was able to get them to come perform here for free."_

_Naruto gripped Hiroshi's shoulder and his eyes started to sparkle, "Wow, really cute girls who can sing. Maybe they'll be captivated with my stunning good looks and I'll get to date one of them."_

_"Humph, they're just a bunch of brainless girls who can mildly sing Naruto. I don't know why you're so worked up about it."_

_Naruto frowned and turned to face his 'brother', "Shut up Sasuke, just because you're asexual doesn't mean the rest of us are. Why don't you go and do something useful and help the Kendo club with their cafe? Aren't you apart of the team? You should be helping them out and stuff you loner."_

_Sasuke scoffed and walked away without even bothering with an answer. His reaction to Naruto made him pissed. "Stupid Sasuke, always acting so cool. I'll show the stupid asexual bastard what I'm made of."_

Asami frowned, "What does this have to do with both of you getting kicked out of school? It sounds more like a horrible teen angst story so far."

Naruto scrunched up his face and glowered, "I'm almost there Ryuu-nii! Just be a little more patient and you'll get your stupid answers." Naruto grumbled about stupid impatient brothers but otherwise continued with his story, "Anyway, on the day of the festival, everything was in order like it was supposed to be and I was getting ready to launch my amazingly cool plan when I noticed Sasuke being crowed by girls again. I wanted to be nice so I went over to try and help him."

_"Oi! Sasuke!" Naruto called to him but was utterly ignored. The fan girls were to busy hanging all over his brooding 'brother' and Sasuke himself was being a prick ignoring everything around him. Naruto growled and stomped up to his 'brother'. If there one were thing he hated most in the world, this would be it. He hated being ignored with a fierce passion, that's why he was usually so boisterous and loud. It annoyed some people but they didn't ignore him._

_As he stomped closer, an evil idea started to take form in his mind and he grinned. "Oh Sasuke~!" In a sugary sweet voice Naruto slid next to Sasuke and draped his arms over the brooding figure. "Where have you been honeykins? I was waiting all morning for you in front of the ramen stand," sliding his mouth closer to Sasuke's ear and staring pointedly at the screaming banshees, Naruto spoke softly year clearly, "You promised me a date love muffin, something different from last night." Naruto stared at the girls and nipped Sasuke's ear lightly._

_"Yahhhh!!! No way! Asami-sama, you can't be serious!"_

_"No way! It's not true!"_

_On and on the girls screamed their denial. Some ran away in terror, others fainted and some even drooled at the thought of two hot guys, together, at night, doing… things… Needless to say, they fainted dead away because of a major nosebleed. Naruto grinned at his victory completely oblivious to the slight blush creeping up Sasuke's neck._

_Sasuke glared at the blond and punched him square in the face. Naruto fell over from the unexpected blow and glared at Sasuke, "What was that for bastard?"_

_Sasuke raised his brow and dusted himself off, as if getting rid of filth and dirt, although there hadn't been any in the first place. "Stupid, you didn't have to hang all over me as if we were lovers."_

_Naruto pouted and draped himself over Sasuke, "But Sasuke-kun, don't you like your cute Naru-chan?"_

_Sasuke just walked away and joined the rest of his teammates who were glancing wearily from Sasuke to Naruto and vice versa. Sasuke sent a death glare to each of them and they gulped returning to their work. No need to incur the wrath of an Asami. They were known to be pretty ruthless._

_Naruto pouted as Sasuke left him in the cold. "You try to be nice and all you get in return is a cold shoulder. How grateful we are Sasuke, how grateful."_

Asami raised his brow and stared meaning fully at his ward, "Naruto, I'm not getting any younger and this story is already starting to irritate me. I'd rather you get to the point now. I still have meetings to attend and both you and Sasuke will be present seeing as how you both have free time."

Naruto pouted in his chair, "Fine, fine, that led from one thing to another and somehow I ended up in a fight with the bodyguards for that girl band and the girls themselves. They were picking on one of our classmates for trying to get an autograph and all four of the girls were bitches, saying such stupid and mean things. I guess my mouth got the better of me and well, suffice to say, I'm never allowed near one of their concerts again. Sasuke too cause he tried to dig me out of trouble like usual but he ended up breaking the nose of one of the girls."

Asami looked at Sasuke after that and raised an eyebrow in question. He noticed that his cousin wouldn't even look at him and his calculating eyes caught the beginnings of a blush along his cheeks. Asami smirked and turned to Naruto who was pouting and oblivious.

"Well, since both of you are currently not enrolled, you'll both be helping with Club Fayelin until we can find a new school for you. Maybe we'll try one in Tokyo this time."

___________________

Takaba Akihito lay on the roof waiting for the man rumored to have shady dealings. His camera held firmly within his grasp as he gazed through his viewfinder. Asami Ryuuichi was a man to not be taken lightly. From most of his sources, Asami was a cold and calculating man, always a step ahead and nearly clean. The only thing the cops had on him were suspicions but not much else.

Takaba shifted onto his side a little to ease the dull ache and made sure to focus his attention. A black limousine pulled up to the curve and the door was opened by the chauffer. First stepped out a blond wearing jeans and tight black t-shirt who turned around and spoke to whoever else was in the car. He pulled on the arm of another teenager with dark hair dressed impeccably in his own set of dark jeans and blue button up.

The dark haired boy frowned at the other boy and pulled his arm away forcibly. The blond boy pouted and seemed to whine to another person in the car. Takaba tensed his whole body becoming aware of what laid in that car. Asami Ryuuichi stepped out of the limousine and looked at both boys sharply causing them to both mellow and stand more dignified at his side.

Takaba started to snap some photos wondering whom the other boys were since they looked to young to be bodyguards and their presence questioned the information he had on Asami Ryuuichi. He was supposed to be completely heartless and cold yet, Takaba couldn't explain it but he knew that Asami held a particular affection for the two teenagers. There was no way for a stranger to tell because Asami was very good at controlling himself but Takaba's gut instinct insisted on it.

In the midst of his thoughts, he became aware of two people standing behind him. Focusing his gaze again on the image through his viewfinder, he saw that Asami was smirking directly at him and that the teenagers were nowhere to be found. He tensed realizing immediately the situation he was caught up in. Setting his camera down carefully, he turned around. The two boys he had seen with Asami were in front of him. One was a very serious teen that was emitting a dark aura and another who seemed very menacing if the narrowing of his eyes were any indication.

The blond spoke first, his azure eyes glinted with a slight cruelty within them, "Hey mister, what do you think you're doing?"

Takaba gulped, "Um…"

Behind him, before he even had a chance to finish, Sasuke knocked him unconscious and caught him as his body collapse backwards. Carrying the man bridal style, Sasuke returned to Asami's side, Naruto following close behind carrying the stranger's equipment.

"Ryuu-nii, he was taking pictures. I think he maybe that distraction Hanzaki is trying to set up."

Asami studied his captive thoroughly and undeniably, lust rose fierce and strong within him. He smirked, motioning for his wards to move into the building with their captive. The photographer was an interesting specimen of a male. There was something very attractive about the younger man's finely boned structure and fair hair.

___________________

After leaving the photographer in the room with their guardian, Naruto stood staring the door, his back turned to Sasuke. "Ne, Sasuke, do you think we should have left him there with Ryuu-nii? Ryuu-nii had that look in his eyes again."

Sasuke scoffed, "They were our orders Naruto. No matter what we think we're supposed to follow them."

Naruto turned to face Sasuke, his eyes belayed hesitance and slight trepidation. He stuck his hands into his jeans, "I know that Sasuke. It's just that I dunno, that guy didn't seem so bad, not like the usual guys we deal with. I don't want Ryuu-nii to hurt him or anything, that's all."

Sasuke placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder as a sort of comfort. "Naruto, this type of life is all we've ever known. Nii-san is the only family we have left and we pledged our loyalty to him since we were twelve when we realized the situation we were in. No matter our personal feelings Naruto, we follow our orders."

Naruto ripped his chin from Sasuke's hold and glared at the floor. "I know that Sasuke, it's just I really care for Ryuu-nii like a real brother. I don't want him to do things that he'll regret and I know I'll always do my best to protect him but I don't want Ryuu-nii to loose anymore of himself. He's lost so much already."

___________________

After he had taught the photographer his lesson, Asami sat back in his office and smoked another cigarette. In his other hand was the memory card for the camera. Gazing unseeingly at the memory card, Asami could still remember the delicious whimpers the other man emitted as he submitted to Asami's touch.

Although Takaba wasn't as beautiful as other women and men he had met, there was something there, some spark that made him more desirable that any other he had met. Takaba was a delightful captive because his face would flush whenever he denied his pleasure. Also the strain in his voice as he tried to not show any reaction stirred the passion within Asami causing him to try even harder to make Takaba scream in ecstasy. As his stubbornness melted away as he reached his plateau, it was at that moment Asami Ryuuichi decided that he particularly liked Takaba Akihito.

___________________

Once Takaba was safe within is apartment, he collapsed at the door and tears fell from his eyes as he relived the shame and failure of his latest adventure. What had happened to him was still surreal and his mind had a hard time grasping that it had really happened to him. It was something you'd read about. Something that happened to unfortunate sods that you read in books or in the news but not to you.

He stood up on wobbly legs and staggered to his bed dimly noticing the sharp pain in his lower back. Once he reached his bed, he fell into the soft sheets and curled himself into the blankets.

_I can't believe that happened. Did it really happen? Did another man really just rape me?_ Squeezing his eyes shut, Takaba curled into a fetal position. _Why? Why did he have to go that far to teach me a lesson?_

As Takaba lay curled into his blankets, he couldn't help but feel disgusted with himself. He stared at his bruised wrist remembering exactly what had happened to him in vivid detail and he shuddered, feeling absolute repulsion and desire at the same time.

He didn't understand how his body could derive pleasure from that man but it did and that made him hate himself even more.


End file.
